This grant provides additional support for the planning and developmental activities of a center-based cancer control program. New interventions in the areas of early detection, prevention, treatment, psychosocial rehabilitation, care for the terminal patient, physician and lay public information/education will be evaluated and appropriate interventions planned. Emphasis is placed on meeting regional needs in a primarily rural setting, and developing programs to aid in the transfer of recent advances in cancer medicine to the practicing community physicians. Through this program, an in-depth inventory of cancer control programming in the region will be conducted, evaluating health status of residents, oncology, manpower, demographic variables, existing and planned treatment capabilities, and so on. Network possibilities for detection and prevention will be examined as well. Further development of the team approach to the psycological rehabilitation of cancer patients is on-going in this program, including establishment of new programs at community hospitals and increasing emphasis on nurse involvement.